Beloved Blue Lightning
by Waterfall13
Summary: Nya forgot who he was. And what she remembered was not exactly what he hoped. He loved her so much...why did it have to happen to her? He went on a journey to save her, but it was already too late...(I drew the image! )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first independent Ninjago fic!^^ yay! Been working on this the last few days and well, just though they were perfect for it ;) hope you guys enjoy! Please leave reviews to tell me what you thought of it ^^ It's a bit darker than what I usually write, but... eh. :/ **

**Disclaimer:I don't own ninjago, LEGO, or anything, really**

* * *

It was freezing out here. I pulled the hood of the tattered blue cloak closer as I trudged through the deep white blanket over the ground. It was doing little to help now as it was falling apart, but it was better than not having it. The wind whipped harshly against my pale skin making me shiver.

The trees that surrounded me all looked the same and for all I knew I was going in circles. But I couldn't give up. I had to find her even if I was the reason she'd ran away...

No, no. I couldn't think like that. It was that stupid snake's fault. That hypnobrai did it to her with the _help_ of those two idiots Kruncha and Nuckal. They dumped that...Wangì soy-you something or other on her. Okay, I don't know how to say it, but it's name basically means "forget all" and they used it to wiped her memory of us. Of her past, her friends...even Kai. They put false ones in her head and now she believed we were out to hurt her as we did her family.

I was so close by when _it_ happened. I could've helped it. Pushed her out of the way or stopped it. Anything! I could have done something.

Could've.

But I didn't. I just stood there and by the time I did move, the damage was done. It was too late now, but I was not about to leave it at that.

I was thankful that it hadn't been snowing as it had for the last few days out here. On hindsight I probably should've listened to Cole and went when the others did, but I just had to find Nya, I felt so guilty.

When they kidnapped her I chased after them for miles until I passed out. I searched restlessly for her and it took weeks, but I didn't give up. Cole, Kai, Zane, and I finally found and brought her back and while she was recovering I stayed with her day and night. What we didn't realize was that it was already too late. The night she left was when it dawned on us.

But that was in the past. I had to see her.

I wouldn't give up until I did. Was it just me, or were these trees following me? I thought I saw that one move-...great. I'm losing it. I have to keep my head on straight or I'm a goner. Then I'd never see her or anyone else for that matter again. If I didn't make it, I had to see her first.

I moved a bit faster, looking at my map again. It was hard to focus on it, but I could tell I was getting close.

Putting it firmly back under my belt, I looked around to see where I was. I was at the edge of a clearing. It said nothing of a clearing on my map. A slow flowing stream came down some of the rocks not far from where I was. To my left was the base of a small cliff I'd guess was at the most 15 feet in height.

I glanced around feeling slightly uneasy and I wasn't sure why. Something was off about this place and my better judgment told me to get out while I could.

Going against what my mind was screaming at me, I slowly made my way out into the large open, my senses sharp and aware of my surroundings. My stealth training came to good use in these situations and I was great full for that.

My ears picked up on a whizzing sound behind me and I whirled around just in time to see an arrow engrave itself into the bark of the tree I'd been right next to have a second before. right where my head had been.

I gazed quickly across the clearing looking for its source when another three arrows came flying at me. An ambush.

I dodged behind the tree as I heard the oversized darts hit force themselves not it. I peeked out, unconsciously grabbing my nunchukes. The arrows had come from the direction of the ledge. The attacker had the higher ground. Traveling among the shadows and protection of the trees, I approached the ledge. The ground near it elevated up to it so I could get up there a bit easier. I strained my eyes trying to catch a glimpse of my aggressor.

I nearly tripped when I saw who it was.

"N-Nya?"

The raven haired whipped around, a cascade of arrows flying at me. I rolled to the side, one of the arrows ripping my already tattered sleeve. I glanced briefly at my arm before looking up.

Nya, it's me! Stop!"

But she didn't. She just kept shooting at me. I guessed she already knew who I was and didn't care. I was able to evade a few by spinning my nunchukes, but my look would only last so long. I jumped back up on my feet while dodging her arrows. Where was she even getting them all? She didn't seem to be running out anytime soon.

I had no choice but to jump at her, tackling her to the ground. I immediately disarmed her of her weapons, throwing the bow a few feet away and tossing the arrows aside. No point in getting skewered after all this.

"Please, listen to me!" I cried. It pained me to see her like this. I was going to kill those snakes for doing this to her. If it wasn't already too late.

"You need to calm down! I'm a friend! I won't hurt you!"

"I know who you are and you're _not_ a friend!"

"Nya, you don't understand, I-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrieked, kicking and pulling, but I had her in a firm hold, keeping her arms and torso pinned.

"Please!" I begged struggling with her, hating it that I had to do so.

"Get off me! Don't you get it? I _hate_ you! I willingly left! I wanted to! To get away from YOU!"

I couldn't believe it. She _hated_ me? I didn't even realize it when Nya somehow was able to get her feet up and kicked me off in the stomach. Hard.

I tumbled a few feet away, dangerously close to the edge, crumbling on the ground in pain. Everything hurt. My heart hurt the most. It felt as if she'd just ripped it out of me, but I couldn't bring myself to think of letting her go. How I'd live with myself if I allowed it.

I tried to use his arms to push himself up onto my knees and winced, my arm recoiling to my stomach. She must of bruised a rib. I sat up slowly and looked at Nya who was standing over me.

"You should've just gave up like you did before. You don't really care, so why try and let me believe it?"

She sounded so hurt. All I wanted to do was go over and hold her forever.

"N-Nya, I did try! I tried so hard for you! Please believe me, I did everything I could to get you back. You don't know-"

"Save it, Jay. I don't want to hear it"

Suddenly I felt pain and a falling sensation. I looked around in a panic, everything going slowly, yet so fast around me. I saw her looking down at me as the wind went around me and I hit the ground on my back. I bit my lip so hard to hold back my cry of pain I cased it to bleed. I moaned in agony. I hardly noticed when Nya jumped down beside me.

I didn't get up this time. I didn't have the energy or will to anymore. My hair fell in my face covered on dust and dried blood from my journey. I'd gone so far for her. I was alone, but she was still there. Everything looked and felt so real. I faded in and out of awareness. What was the difference anymore?

Tears streamed down my face from pain that came in all states. The girl stood over me, her face emotionless. I blinked up at her, my vision becoming blurry. Everything was in a haze at this point.

Nya...

The girl I loved so much.

Had done so much and gone so far for...was the one that would lead me to my demise? I fought a losing battle for consciousness.

She had my nunchukes in her hands. How...? Besides her trying to keep a straight face, I swear I saw a little fear in her soft brown eyes. Fear...or something else? It was getting harder to tell by the second. Not that it really mattered anymore.

"You shouldn't have tried so hard for me"

"Nya..." my voice cracked in a whisper. I couldn't say anything else as shocking and terribly familiar agony pulsed through my already beaten form. It l felt like it wouldn't stop as I screamed, unable to tear away. I don't know wen it stopped.

I saw Nya, on her knees next to me with tears streaming down her face just as the whole world went black and silent.

* * *

**Not really to sure if I'm thrilled with how this came out, but what did you guys think? Review and tell me how I did ;)**


	2. Important Authors Note!

**A/N: hey guys! :) I see that a lot of you guys really liked this story and I'm really glad! So, I decided to write more. The problem is, that I hadn't planned on it, so I'm gonna ask you guys this. Would you want me to continue this story, or make several one shots like it about each ninja? Or something else entirely? I may just do one of the former, but I will do something to continue it! Review and tell me what you guys think! I just want your opinions. Thanks! ;)**

**~Water**


	3. Safe

**A/N: I'm dramatic when it comes to writing :3 XD You'll see what I mean...sorry about taking so long! So, I decided that majority wins and I continue with this story, but I may do more Ninjago stories in the future, so those there's who wanted the one-shots, it could very possibly happen :D Enjoy the new chapter and thanks for all the love and input! You all inspired me, so this is for you ;) **

**disclaimer:I do not own Ninjago!**

* * *

-Jay-

I suddenly was aware. Aware...that I was freezing to death anymore. The cold feeling of snow was no longer on my skin and was replaced by a comforting warmth. And at first that was all that mattered. Then, as I became more mindful, I realized I didn't know where I was. My thoughts were hazy, however and I didn't think to try remembering how I had got here. Wherever _here _was.

So, still waking my mind, I started listing things I knew in my head; I was comfortable. So I doubted I'd been captured, but I could tell I definitely wasn't home. That, and I was at least conscious.

As I became more attentive with my senses, I could smell a weird dampness in the air. A bit like when it rained. And it was mostly silent save for a wind sound and crackling.

With that thought, another realization. I'd yet to open my eyes, so somewhat reluctantly, I tried. At first I squinted because of a bright orange light flaring next to me. I gave my eyes a moment to adjust before trying to open them any wider. I blinked as everything started to clear up.

The light near me was a fire. Slowly I turned my head to look around. I was in a cave...okay, more concerned now. I made a move to sit up, but that's when the pain hit and I instantly regretted it. It shot through me from my torso and I groaned. Okay, not trying that again.

I laid back down slowly feeling exhausted.

I thought about closing my eyes and pretending I never even woke up to rest some more. I would have if not for what happened the next moment.

And it scared the living daylights out of me.

"You shouldn't of went alone"

Another voice. A familiar one. I blinked and turned my head slowly, examining my surroundings again. Across from me, on the other side of the fire, sat a figure with his head down. He had on a cape similar to mine and the hood was up, so it hid his head and face. It'd been awhile since I'd heard another voice. What had he said? _Shouldn't of went alone_...where? A stayed, staring at him, trying to put a face to his voice. Then it hit me.

"KaI"

My voice cracked from having not been used much lately. Which was not natural for me. Being alone those weeks with no one to talk to but myself...had definitely affected me.

Everything came back and I remembered how I'd gotten here in the first place. As it did, I wished I had just stayed semi-conscious.

"Argh...Kai. I thought...But...Nya..."

I saw him wince, even if only slightly, at her name. Kai'd been a wreck ever since Nya had turned to the dark side, if that's any way to put it. It'd taken leaving for a month-or at least I think thats how long I've been on this trip- and seeing him again for me to really realize just how big of a personality change he'd gone through over time. Ever since his little sister left...

"You shouldn't have gone alone, Jay" Kai said again, his voice raising.

"The others and I went through a lot of trouble tracking you down all this time. You could've at least let _someone know where you were going...let us know you were still even-._.."

Kai cut himself off, deciding not to finish the sentence. I just listened, deciding that if I cut in, he might find an excuse not to continue.

"We've been worried, you know. We already lost two family members"

That's when I felt guilty. Before I'd left, I had forgotten that Sensei had also disappeared during battle. Lord Garmadon had worked out a new strategy, picking us off slowly, the most vulnerable going first just to torment us. When I'd left, I realized, I had probably really worried the others- scared them, even. _Nice going, Jay_...

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Kai. I just...couldn't...leave her"

I realized how much it must of hurt Kai, even more than myself, to watch Nya leave with the serpents. He'd had to watch his little sister just desert them.

"We all cared about her. A lot. But if you had suffered the same fate before I'd gotten to you...I don't know what we would have done. I left a few days after you once we'd realized something was wrong. When I caught up to you...you were near dead and covered in snow. I almost hadn't seen you"

**Flashback: Kai's Search**

~Kai

Why did Jay have to be the hero this time? I mean, I could understand if it was me or even _Cole_, but- okay, stupid question. Jay's in love with her and would do anything for her which I respect...oh, forget that. Jay why are you such an idiot sometimes?!

These were the thoughts I ran though my head every time I started to wonder why I was out in the position I was in. So, because of him, I'm trudging through the snow... freezing my pants off... can't feel my feet... or _see_ my feet under all this snow...

Okay, no. I got in this mess all on my own by not listening and being stubborn and...and... because I care about the idiot even when he makes really dumb decisions...

I huffed, tired of even my own ranting and just pulled my jacket closed. I was thankful Zane had convinced me to take my thick coat even when I had insisted I travel light. I also silently thanked him for helping me pack being that without him, I would've starved myself several days ago...

Anyway, I had better keep my eye out for Jay. I only hoped he was still heading where I thought he was heading and hadn't suddenly changed course, been captured, or worse...

It was still day, thankfully, but that also meant that I had a lot of traveling ahead. _Yay_...

That particular day hadn't been the worst I'd been through during the entire trip. Somedays, it had snowed so much, I'd been forced to stop or trudge through a foot of snow with more piling on seemingly by the hour. I shuddered, glancing slowly up at the sky watching the snow spiraling down sparsely. I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with another day like that as long as I lived...

I'd only been walking for an hour or so that day when I came up to an opening in the forest, which was new. After traveling through the dense forest, it almost seemed unnatural. I walked out and the scene was definitely something I'd call pretty cool.

A low running, multi-step waterfall in one corner went down through the space, the moving water created a small stream. A rock cliff on the other side gave it a nice...something. Wait, what was that?

As I walked along the edge, something out in the clearing gleamed, catching my attention. But it had disappeared and I stopped walking. I backed up slightly and I saw the glare again. My interest in the different object drove me to go see what it was, so squinting, I jogged over to where I'd seen the shine...and the next thing I saw both relieved and scared me half to death.

"J-Jay!"

* * *

**More coming soon! :D Review!^^**


	4. Shelter

**A/N: chapter 3, guys! ^^ wanted to get this out before I went out today!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ninjago! Only the plot :]**

* * *

"Really? Was I...that beat?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah. Well, it wasn't good. What happened to you again?"

Jay looked away in slight embarrassment. "I...fell off the cliff and...got shocked with my own nunchukes..."

Kai blinked, looking at him and shook his head. "Okay, for your sake, I'm not even gonna get into that. Well, anyway, when I found you, I knew immediately you weren't in good condition and that I had to work fast. But I'll admit, I was already fearing the worst"

"Jay! Oh, no no no. Please don't let me be too late..." I muttered, already skidding down at Jay's side. I lifted his limp form slight to get him more or less out of the snow first.

It was then that I realized that might have been a bad choice considering I didn't know the extent of his injuries and that I could be making it worse, but there weren't too many options at the time.

He was deathly still...I wasn't even sure if he...was even still alive. The first thing I did was brush the fallen snow off of him and looked him over for any visual injuries. His skin was very pale and besides a few scrapes and scratches, I thought he might actually be fine.

I checked for a pulse on his wrist.

I didn't feel one.

Panicked, I bent down near his face and listened for breathing. Any sign was welcomed, gladly.

Much to my relief, I felt faint breathing coming from him. Momentarily my lingering fears subsided. I was so relieved and scared at the same time. For how long would he be alright? This isn't alright, he's almost-...no. I'm not going to even think like that.

I reminded myself to try and stay calm. I concentrated on moving him as slowly as I could allow myself, considering I wanted to just rush and get him out of there. But I had to keep cool so I could make a plan. Okay...

Putting his nunchuckes inside my backpack, I hoisted Jay up over my shoulder, for once appreciating the specified strength enhancing course Cole dragged- ahem, I meant _took_- us on every fall up in the mountains. That alone was another story...

Then I remembered a series of cave structures I'd seen the day before. It was about two miles or so from where I stood, or at least I guessed. That wasn't too bad. I figured if I took my time, I would make it before sunset. Man, I couldn't of been more dead wrong.

It turns out my estimating needed some work.

It was late noon now. I'd been walking with Jay's motionless form on my back(I had to shift him to make carrying everything a bit easier on my body) and I knew now that my definition of mile probably was a little off. I had been walking for several actual miles, signs of a bad snow storm were clear, and I was getting nowhere fast.

I had to pull up my hood to stay warm and I did the same for Jay, wishing I had a better way for transport.

All this being described in two simple words:

"Not good...really...not good"

I kept reminding myself this in between pants, as I trudged through the deepening snow. The flakes were getting more concentrated in the grey sky by the hour. It was getting later, and colder. The wind was picking up and the ominous sky was darkening alarmingly fast. Like I said. We really weren't in a good spot.

Or so I thought. My knees buckled and I had to take a break. If I tired myself, if I would collapse. Going up to a think tree, I dropped the pack I was dragging and then, more carefully, Jay. I flopped down next to him to rest a bit.

'_Only five minutes_' I told myself, '_only five minutes, then we would keep going_'

I was exhausted from pushing on so long. All I wanted to do was lie here and sleep. To get away from it all and get out of the cold in a dream. That sounded great right about now.

I glanced around slowly, drifting into unconsciousness. Each time a closed my eyes and opened them again, the surroundings changed: it was colder and I couldn't see as well as the time before. I later found that I had been drifting for minutes at a time, in and out of sleep. Then something scared me back into reality.

I remembered I wasn't alone. Jay was counting on me. I sat up sharply and stood up which took effort.

The scene around us was terrifying. We were out at the threshold of a blizzard. I couldn't see five feet in front of me which was scary.

This really was not my element. In hindsight, maybe Zane should've gone instead of me for a number of reasons...

But too late for regretting now. I stumbled a lot now, every few feet tripping over things I could see under the snow which was up to my knees now. That was a lot of snow. If only gone a few feet, when I saw something. A large bumpy looking shadow in the distance. It wasn't moving and as I got closer, I started to recognize the site. This was the area the caves were! I'd only been several yards away at the tree.

I made my way to the cave as quickly as possible, dropping the heavy extra pack to move faster. I could come back for it, but we had to get there now, especially my brother.

I staggered into the dry, cool cave practically already falling asleep. I was so ecstatic I'd found this place and so amazed that I had actually done this, but I'll I could manage was a tired grin of accomplishment.

I laid Jay down past the curved entrance. It was dark inside as well damp, but the piercing cold wind wasn't there, so it was at least better.

I ran outside and grabbed my pack, dragging it back as well as snapping a few pieces of wood from the trees that surrounded the entire area. Once inside, I got a fire going made easier with my elemental powers and soon, the fire was blazing brightly, lighting up the chamber. I took out the roll up mat I'd been using and put Jay on it. I hoped being at least out of the direct cold would help him.

Even though I was dead tired, I couldn't stop there. I had to make sure he'd be okay. I checked him properly for injuries and it wasn't good. He had a bad mark on his torso and a gash on his upper arm. After cleaning and bandaging the wounds, I allowed imply self to sit back and relax, or at least as much as I could. I stared at Jay who was still out, and frowned.

"Come on Jay...if you let yourself get killed out here I'll never forgive you"

It was an empty and possibly desperate threat and I knew he wouldn't ever know. I didn't care. I blame him for...argh. I don't even know what I'm going to put on him for this. It almost made me mad at him.

"Jay, don't you leave us!" I yelled at him in agitation as if he heard. "Y-you are not allowed to just quit! We can't loose anybody else! Don't you dare leave me-..." I stopped myself in surprise at what I'd just subconsciously said.

It came to my attention that there was a reason that'd came out of my mouth. I realized...I needed Jay. We all did...Cole, Zane, Lloyd...all of Ninjago needed all the help and heroes they could get after...evil had practically one that last battle that determined the outcome of the war...the war between good and evil.

I stared at Jay, deep in thought. About what had happened.

Evil had prevailed.

The great suppose to be saviors of the city- no the world, lost. We had lost.

Evil took over after the victory as the forces of good had been weakened, kicking the good into hiding. Most fled the land. Those few that stayed, very brave or very stupid, tried to fight back...had everything destroyed.

Sensei and Nya, being innocent victims that paid for someone else's doing, Sensei paying an extremely high price for it.

But that was history that couldn't be undone. I forced my thoughts back to the present.

Jay...he was one of the fragile pieces that kept us all together. Everyone we had in the group was needed for a reason, but not just because of it.

Cole was like the base. He kept everyone on the same page and working together, like the leader he always was and much the oldest brother of the group mentally.

Zane was the eldest, but was still learning in a way. He was the calm one, someone you knew you could talk to about any and every thing.

Lloyd was the little relief that kept us from deciding to close ourselves away and give up. He definitely kept me going day after day.

And though I wasn't sure if I contributed to this special, balanced circle, I knew that we all needed Jay. He was the one that kept us sane, jokes and all. His light-hearted personality and easy going attitude was just helped ease us when things got tense.

I needed all the people I had left. And right now, Jay especially because without him, I didn't know if I'd let myself go back.

_If_ I'd make it back.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! ^^ I wrote this in some pieces and had to place them together, so if it seems like I completely jumped a paragraph in some places, please let me know so I can fix it ^^ I didn't see anything though, so...review!**


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer:nope...me no own Ninjago :/**

* * *

**~Kai**

"Over the course of the next day, I just worked on helping us survive the next few days because at that time, I had no idea how long we'd be stuck in the cave. So, I made it more accommodating and kept the fire going, which included going out at times, as I was running low on...everything"

***Flashback, Day 2 in Cave***

I trudged outside into the deep snow, and right then regretted it. The cold seeped through my thin jean's and my legs immediately felt like they'd been stung by a thousand freezing cold pricks.

Yeah, that was about right.

Sighing, knowing I had to, I tried to stay on top of the snow in vain as I didn't have snow shoes. I settled for trudging which was a slow, tiring process. Thankfully, the cave was at the edge of a very small, treeless area, only a few yards across from the entrance. I went about 5 yards out to get as much wood as I could carry, before making my way back.

Stumbling into the cave again, I dropped the pieces in the corner. It had seemed like a lot more when I had been dragging it back in my arms.

I let out a frustrated huff, but didn't lose my calm. At least for now. I shoved my hands in my pockets and shuffled back to the outside. '_Here we go again..._'

Hauling in stack after stack of wood took the better part of the morning and early afternoon.

After I had decided I had a big enough stack of sticks- which was after eight separate expeditions- I passed out on my mat, not caring to take my boots or anything off, or bothering to pull up the blanket. I feel asleep before I could even think too much about it.

When I woke up, i was greeted by a cool chill. I sat up, glancing over at Jay. He was fine. Still asleep and he looked better: his color was returning, anyway.

I went over to the entry of the cave where I found the draft. I walked out just enough to look around. The sun was setting, and it was snowing hard. Some had gotten into the cave and started to make a pile, cold air whisking it in. I shivered and got to work removing the snow. Then I used the extra blankets to cover the opening as best I could.

After deciding it would be good enough for the night, I went over to throw twigs on the fire and then tended to Jay. I changed his bandages and looked at his wounds.

I was no doctor, but I would say that he had healed quickly and was going to be okay once he woke up. The small cuts were near invisible and the large gash was closing itself, but it left a mark. I hoped it wouldn't scar.

Afterwards, I decided to reward my work with some of the seasoned rice Zane had cooked then saved for me.

I left some out in the pot in case Jay woke up. I wondered if it had been long since the last time he ate. Not counting how long he'd been unconscious, I didn't think he had been eating at all, lately.

I don't think my brother had packed much at all, the night he left. I remember standing with the others and having watched the surveillance the next day and watching as he left. It was just the four of us too- Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and I.

After I went, I guess I really might of hurt them. Especially Cole. He thought it was already his fault for letting Sensei and Nya fall into the hands of evil. I frowned, a sudden feeling of guilt shadowing over me. I set down the rice and sighed. I had to. If I hadn't, then Jay might not have been found or even _alive_.

I regretted nothing. I did what I had to do and that apparently was one of the better decisions I've made in my life, I realized glancing over at Jay again.

He didn't look so stiff anymore. I could see his chest going up and down with his breathing. He seemed to just be sleeping rather than in some sort of coma. I relaxed. He was going to be fine.

Another thing ran through my mind. I was actually surprised I hadn't run into many wild animals. In these woods, I suspected to see some type of animals, but I saw nothing. That was definitely strange...but no matter, I guess. Maybe it was better that way. No need to run into a bear now...

I laid back still thinking to myself and soon enough I dosed off.

**~Jay**

I swallowed dryly at the end of his tale. Then I decided to ask another question. "How long was I out since you found me exactly?"

"Three days, counting part of today. I found this place not too long after I found you. I've just stayed here waiting for you to wake up. I almost though I was too late"

I looked over- as I'd learned I found more every time I looked around- and saw Kai's battered backpack in the far corner. Another sort of mat was where Kai sat and on the left wall of the cave, a stack of firewood.

The big entrance of the cave blocked the wind at a curve thankfully, but I could see it was practically a blizzard beyond that, and I was glad I wasn't out in it. I noted that it was actually really warm in the rock shelter.

"Do the others know where you are?"

"I left a note, since I knew Cole wouldn't want me going, but I did tell someone where. Zane knows where we are and he promised to wait at least a few days to a week since the last time I talked to him before he told the others the location. So they'll be picking us up within the next few days. Though I'm going to probably have to hear it from Cole..."

I laughed, if only a little, at that and laid back.

"Hey, where are-"

"Your nunchukes?" Kai finished. He went over to his bag and opened it, pulling them out.

"I found them not far from where I found you. Now it's my turn to ask a question. What happened when you went down? It was Nya, wasn't it?"

I nodded slowly. "She fought me. No matter how much I tried talking to her. I was thrown back and I fell off that cliff you saw which is probably why my side hurts. But...she seemed almost reluctant. Like she was holding back. And before I backed out, I think...I think I saw her crying...but I don't know why"

Kai listened intently to every word, analyzing what I had said.

"The next day, this morning, I just worked on trying to improve our stay, but there wasn't too much to do. I didn't know how longed we'd stay, but I wasn't planning on too long. Then the question became 'how are we gonna get picked up here'?" Kai told m, "We can't stay more than a few more days, for many reasons. Food, the cold, other things, the list goes on. The point is that we have to make a plan."

He reached over and handed me a bowl of the heated rice. I nodded in thanks, realizing just how hungry I was. I ate quickly and when I finished, noticed that Kai was moving about. "What are you doing?"

Without stopping, Kai answered, "Packing. We're going to leave in the morning"

"Wai- what happened to 'a few days'?" I questioned, not really ready to be heading out into the wilderness again.

"Your injuries..." he realized suddenly turning to me. I also realized, it could be an issue.

Kai stood for a minute, thinking. Then so etching seemed to click. "I'll be back"

"Huh? Wait wait, Kai! You're just gonna...Kai don't just leave me-"

But Kai was long gone out the door. I frowned, and with a huff laid back forcibly, immediately regretting it when a sharp pain shot through my back. I moaned grudgingly.

"And...he's gone. Whatever you're planning, Kai...I just hope it'll work"

* * *

**Water:Review! And isn't it strange, though? O.o you don't really see that many wild animals if any in Ninjago...I'm gonna check on that o-o XD What do you all think?**


	6. Dreams and Plan K

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ninjago or the characters in it! Just my story plot :)**

* * *

The whole day, I was kinda in and out, really. Every few minutes or so, Kai came back with long, slick branches and then he would be gone again and then come back after another half hour. I watched him silently as he worked, feeling bad that I couldn't help. Not that he would have let me...

So, unlike his long day though, mine was longer in another way. My day dragged on and the only thing I had to do was lay down, staring at the ceiling and think to myself.

I could talk all I wanted, but I decided I wasn't about to start talking to walls and rocks or myself. I was bored and the day just dragged on, minutes feeling like hours each, plus my back had started bothering me.

I was starting to think I might have really hurt it when I fell. But I hadn't felt much anything before. Though, this was probably why I couldn't even sit up without pain or feeling dizzy. So I had figured I try sleeping, to get rid of all my problems.

I was definitely not ready to get up and help Kai, anyway. I closed my eyes and relaxed, but my mind refused to go to sleep. It was active and random pieces of my memories and the like kept flashing through my head.

Keeping my eyes closed, I tried something different. I tried to recall the battle and picture the whole thing. I thought I heard Kai shuffle in and go silently while I was focusing. He probably thought I was asleep.

I sighed and tried tricking myself to sleep with the method, remembering every detail of the battle. The serpentine, the dark creatures our main enemy had _recruited_...

It had taken place, believe it or not, in the underworld. Don't ask me how- our mean of getting there is still very unclear to me and I don't really understand it. Sensei explained something about a weird force and portal. But it helps explain all those other creatures that were there also fighting us. These huge blob monsters were there, some made out of these really tough rocks- trust me, I know because I _felt_ it well enough in my hand..._ouch_.

But the fact was, that they were all concentrated in the one spot we were fighting around and more of many kinds kept coming. I guess the word had spread that we were the good guys from the forbidden world.

So we had all been busy fighting, Lloyd, Cole, Zane, Kai, and I. Sensei and Nya were there, Nya in her exo-suit fighting and Sensei busy fighting with his brother hand-to-hand. Though, I wasn't too worried about him. He fought pretty well against Garmadon.

And we were winning!

I was easily taking two serpentine and a skeleton by myself. If anything, their combat skills were getting worse. And I wasn't even talking about the skeleton. That guy didn't even last through the first series of kicks I threw at him. The whole army of bones was just in the way of everyone. Not including the larger ones with swords, though.

I could tell my brothers were also doing well. I glanced over my shoulder the first chance I got and saw that the others were doing fine, if not better.

Kai, of course, had taunted a group of at least eight serpentine to fight him, and he was enjoying the _thrill_ and _challenge_ of the fight. Or at least that's what he told me afterward.

Cole and Zane were fighting back to back against another army of creatures. Working as an efficient team, they were easily kicking the butts of some blob, swamp monsters, with Zane freezing them and Cole shattering the petrified slimes to pieces.

I was taking down several of these strange, spider-like plants. It was weird, how they moved.

They reminded me a lot of treehorns, only these guys were purple with black stripes and red marks in the center of their triangular heads.

I had to dodge the acid they were spitting, though I did occasionally get a drop on me. It burned clean through my clothes and burned like crazy.

Though I was outnumbered seven to one, using my nunchuckes both as a taser and a trip wire was helping me gain the upper hand quickly.

I was done to three when out of the corner of my eye I saw the samurai suit crash. Immediately, concerned I turned to look and see if she was okay. "Nya?"

I no sooner realized my mistake and that split second was all it took for one of the treehorns of darkness to kick me hard in the chest, knocking me off my feet. I was airborne a few feet before slamming into a tree. I groaned and stood up. I was fine, but it took me a moment to regain the breath brutally knocked out of me.

I looked over to where the mechanical suit had crashed trying again to see, but it had disappeared. I sighed in relief. She'd been able to get up again. I turned and picked up my weapon just as my three opponents caught up. "Okay, that was a dirty trick. it's payback time now!"

I started to again battle with the creatures. In the back of my mind, there was something nagging me, though. Something important, but I couldn't figure out what. It made it hard to concentrate.

I again glanced back to where I had last seen the red samurai suit. Frowning, I made up my mind to go find Nya as soon as I was done here. I finished quickly, making sure though that I wouldn't have to fight a follow up.

I jogged up to where I knew the others were last fighting. Scooping out the battle scene for a moment, I looked for a place to start back fighting. Cole and Zane were still doing fine. Kai was on his own fighting off four dark creatures on the far end of the scene. I immediately jumped in to help.

While running over, I spotted a stick-like monster (that sort of looked like a large dog-sized mosquito without the wings) that was shooting acid from its mouth all over the place. Kai had his back to it, too engaged with his original four opponents, and it was coming right for him.

Not wasting a second to think about my action, I ran past Kai, charging the creature that was now less than a yard away from me.

I whipped out my nunchukes as I side-kicked it out of its beeline towards my Kai. I twirled them, and was ready to do what I thought would be a simple attack on the monster.

Suddenly, the monster seemed to...morph. Its body for a moment seemed to lose its form in a swirling vortex, the forest fading with it around me as I stared ahead, waiting to see what was happening.

"Jay, move!" Zane shouted at me from some seemingly far away spot. I turned to look and I couldn't even see any of the others anymore. And I didn't move. I don't know why not

Before I could change my decision and retreat, I realized something. The ground I was standing on was the only other thing I noticed around me in my field of vision as everything in the background a few feet off seemed to fall or break away into nothingness.

I didn't even hear the sounds of battle that were going on and had surrounded me moments before. All I heard was the sound of wind rushing past me as I stood, now trying to see as it picked up and blew cold in my face, yet a force was pulling me towards it.

I heard Kai and Cole yelling my name. They seemed desperate. But I couldn't make out what they were saying. Their voices were fading and I couldn't see them anymore.

Another figure was standing in front of me...just a few feet in front of me. I could barely see now that around me everything else was just darkness. I knew it was a girl and she was yelling...no screaming at me trying to be heard over the wind that now sounded like a raging river, drowning out all other noise. My senses were slowly being taken from me.

I tried to became more aware of what was happening now that I could barely see the blur of a person...splash of bright red and slight raven black. I was closer to the swirl of amethyst. The girl...she was yelling for help. And here I was standing here I tried to grab for her, but my hand was just out of reach of her slim one. Suddenly I could see her face.

It was Nya. She was terrified, tears streaming down her face. Probably from crying.

"Jay! Jay, please help me! Jay, I can't hold on much longer, please!"

Eye's wide, I tried hard, trying and stretching to my limits, but my outstretched fingertips just barely grazed her dainty ones. She was so close! Why couldn't I touch her? I realized that no matter how hard I was trying to get to her, my feet wouldn't move from the spot. As if they were cemented into the ground.

"Jay!"

Suddenly, she was slipping, her hold on the ground failing her. She was being sucked in.

"NYA!" I practically screamed, as if calling out to her would bring her back.

Arms outstretched, I reached for her helplessly as I heard her scream one last time, falling into the center of the whirlpool-like hole, fading away along with her. Suddenly the vortex flashed, nearly blinding me with the light.

Lightning flashed violently everywhere, surrounding me with a non-stop light show. The vortex changed again into a funnel shape, taking on another form as wind from every direction pulled towards it, swirling around it.

The funnel grew wings and a dragon shot out of it, roaring in anger. It looked like it was made from pure power, white and violet light seemed to be what it was made of. It circled me two paralyzingly times before flying off a way. It turned sharply on a dime and was heading right for me.

A shielded my face with my armored arm and prepared myself for the inevitable. Just as I felt the rush of the air as it was practically on me, I closed my eyes and cried out...

My eyes shot open and I sat up sharply, my own screaming waking me up as it echoed loudly in the cave. I was breathing hard and my eye's were wide. I made a quick move to grab my forehead and gather my thoughts. I blinked, trying to focus. Cave...I was still in the cave...and I'd fallen asleep on my own thoughts.

I heard quick stepping noises. The sound of someone running and Kai darted in through the entrance. "Jay! Jay, what's wrong? I heard you screaming clear across the forest from where I was!"

I stared at him a moment, still in a state of shock. "I...I had a dream." I said breathlessly.

Kai sighed, seeming glad it wasn't immediate danger. "It sounded more like a nightmare to me. I was on my way back and I heard you yelling out. Apparently in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

Considering the question, I tried recalling the memory. "Uh...before I went to sleep, I tried to put myself to sleep by dozing. I was thinking about...our last battle. But it somehow got away with me and my mind turned into something way worse...and...Nya..."

I stopped, not really wanting to remember the haze of the dream. I would rather forget the horror than recall it. It must of been written on my face because after staring a moment, Kai seemed to decide not to push for details. He sighed, leaning against the cave wall near me.

"Well, now it's about late afternoon. Maybe four or five o'clock, so...do you still feel like you can't walk?"

I glanced down briefly. I was sitting up, so maybe I could try...

I used my hands to try and push myself up, but another sharp pain came from my lower back and hip, sending me back onto the sleeping mat.

"Ow" I sighed, but Kai didn't seem all that bothered.

"That's okay. I think I thought of a solution. We could use the mats and a few specific sticks I found to build a sled to maneuver over the snow."

"A...a what?" I asked. Did I hear that right?

"A sled." Kai repeated simply. He placed a few pieces of long, slender wood in front of me. "Uh...some assembly required." he added rubbing the back of his neck.

I gave him a look. "A lot of assembly required! Are you serious, Kai?"

"Completely. Unless you have a better idea. Look, you're an inventor, right? This should be no problem for you."

"Kai, this isn't a junk yard. At least there, there were multiple pieces I could scrounge up. Here...with just sticks?"

Kai smirked and crossed his arms. "You have no idea what I went through dragging your butt back here. There's no way I'm gonna do the same all the way back to Ninjago"

Rolling my eyes animatedly at him, I picked up a few of the wood from the pile he'd gotten.

"A real inventor could to best with what he has, right? This is no problem for you. I'll even go out and try to find the shaped pieces you'll need."

Staring at the pile, wheels started to turn in my head. "Hm...yeah...this might actually work. It'll be crude, though. We'll have to be careful...I'll need binding." while I talked, I picked up a smaller stick and started sketching my plans in the dirt beside me.

Kai fist-pumped. "We can work with that. I'll find the stuff, you just worry about building. It doesn't have to be enough to get us to where the team might be around looking...Yeah! We are getting out of this rock! I'll be back with more"

Kai ran out back into the snow while I worked on my part. Of course we'd get out of here. I wasn't planning on staying. My handicap at the moment was just a small set back. I'd heal. Once we got back, I could get Zane to look at it...after of course, the lectures and the "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" talk was over with. Yeah...I was really in for it when I got back.

A sudden wave of guilt and failure hit me at that moment. The mission I'd went out on was a complete waste. I'd seen Nya. After all this time, she was right in front of me, and I'd let myself get knocked out. _Great going Jay_.

Not only did I have to go back and face the wrath of the others, but I had to go back as a failure. I could practically hear the _I-told-you-so_s now.

Sighing, I went back to work which I had stopped doing momentarily. But the work wasn't steady as before while I tried to get my mind back on track and pushed the thoughts away. I'd have plenty of time for thinking on the journey back we were going to attempt.

Okay...time to get to work.

* * *

**A/N:Hope this chapter was worth the wait guys :) I put a lot into this one. Also hope most of you are still interested in the story. I only took so long because I hadn't planned on it being a full length story. But I have somewhat of a good plot now, so thanks for being patient with me.**


End file.
